1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a web winding apparatus for winding a web being transferred to come, on a bobbin.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Heretofore, as web winding apparatuses, there have been known those described in JP2807857 B (JP7-101604 A) and JP3506818 B (JP9-063565 A). In these apparatuses, a member with two bobbins supported thereon is provided to be turnable, and through the turn of the member, a bobbin filled with winding turns of the web is dismounted therefrom, while a bobbin being empty can wind the web that is transferred to come during that time.
In the apparatuses, the member supporting the two bobbins one of which is filled with winding turns of the web is turned in exchanging the mutual positions of the bobbin being empty and the bobbin filled with winding turns of the web, and this makes the apparatuses increased in dimension and complicated in construction. In the apparatuses of this kind, it is important to secure the safety for the operator in dismounting the filled-up bobbin.